Spottedleaf's Heart Rewritten
by Mosspath from WindClan
Summary: Rewrite of Spottedleaf's Heart novella since most people, including myself, didn't really like it.
1. Chapter 1

**Consistency notes for this chapter: It was stated in Bluestar's Prophecy that Spottedkit had been poking around the stores since the Erins wanted to foreshadow her being a medicine cat. I added that in here as best as I could.**

"Spottedkit, get out of my store!" Spottedkit looked up to see Featherwhisker standing over her, his long whiskers twitching in annoyance.

"Sorry!" She twitched her nose self-consciously, feeling a leaf fall off. Featherwhisker used his plumy tail to sweep the leaf back in the store.

"What were doing in there anyway?" He asked, narrowing his amber eyes. "Looking for catmint? I know it smells good, but it's important for cats with greencough; it can save lives."

"I wasn't looking for catmint!" Spottedkit protested. "I mean, I wasn't _not_ looking for it but I just wanted to look at all the different kinds of plants you have!" As Featherwhisker's curious gaze fell upon her, Spottedkit looked away feeling self-conscious. "I mean, you're always sorting different kinds when I see you so there must be a lot…" She trailed off awkwardly. "I can go." _I hope he doesn't tell Swiftbreeze!_ The thought of her mother's disappointment made a lump form in Spottedkit's throat. "I'm sorry, Featherwhisker-" She started again. Featherwhisker purred sympathetically.

"I'm not angry, Spottedkit." The medicine cat reassured her. "I just wanted to make sure you didn't eat anything-there are some nasty herbs that could give you a bellyache." Spottedkit wrinkled her nose; she had gotten a bellyache after eating too much pidgeon once and had been up all night tossing and turning.

"If they make your stomach hurt, then why do you have them?" Spottedkit asked curiously. "What's the point of eating them?"

"I can chew them into a poultice and put it on a wound." Featherwhisker explained as he began to tidy up. "Or there are herbs to make you sick in case a cat accidentally eats something poisonous like water hemlock." Spottedkit shivered. _Good thing I didn't eat anything!_

"Spottedkit!" Willowkit padded into the den. "There you are!" The tiny she-kit squeaked. "Redkit and Brindlekit are going to be ThunderClan so we have to be WindClan and attack them!"

"Okay!" Spottedkit agreed eagerly. "Thanks Featherwhisker!" She called over her shoulder. The silvery medicine cat dipped his head.

"Stop by anytime." He replied.


	2. Chapter 2

"ThunderClan warriors, to me!" Redkit, acting as leader, called. Brindlekit and Frostkit joined him in fighting the 'WindClan warriors', played by Willowkit and Spottedkit. Redkit tackled Spottedkit to the ground, flattening her. She batted at her littermate, trying to get him off without using her claws.

"Okay, okay, I give up." Spottedkit puffed when she remained trapped under her larger brother.

"ThunderClan forever!" Redkit yowled proudly as he hopped off her.

"That was a good job using your weight like that, Redkit!" Thistleclaw, who had stopped to watch the kits along with the elders, nodded approvingly. "Spottedkit, if that happened you would have been finished!"

"Whatever." Spottedkit muttered, embarrassed. _Why doesn't he go criticize his apprentice?_ She thought mutinously.

"If that happens when you're fighting a real enemy just remember-you're in a position to reach their underbelly." The warrior advised her.

"Okay." Spottedkit answered, feeling vaguely uninterested.

"You're just upset you lost." Redkit bragged. Spottedkit shoved him.

"Kits, behave." Swiftbreeze, warming herself in the gentle newleaf sun, gently chided them. "Thistleclaw offered you some advice, Spottedkit, thank him. And Redkit, don't boast."

"Sorry." Spottedkit muttered.

"'M sorry." Redkit echoed.

"Thanks, Thistleclaw." Spottedkit added. She felt uncomfortable under the watchful, intimidating stare of the bulky, scarred warrior.


	3. Chapter 3

"From this day forward,you will be known as Spottedpaw." Spottedpaw trembled as she received her new apprentice name, feeling the full gaze of the Clan on her. "Featherwhisker, you have agreed to mentor Spottedpaw, and I know you will pass on your skill and knowledge to her." The silvery medicine cat dipped his head to acknowledge Sunstar as he padded to meet Spottedpaw.

"Touch noses with me." He whispered. Spottedpaw obeyed, even though she had to stretch her neck upwards.

"Spottedpaw! Redpaw! Willowpaw!" The loud chanting warmed Spottedpaw's heart and she felt as if the sun itself was shining in her chest. _I'm going to be a medicine cat!_ She felt like jumping up and down but settled for twitching her tail happily. As the meeting dispersed, Spottedpaw watched Halftail and Poppydawn lead Redpaw and Willowpaw out of the camp.

"Are we going out too?" Spottedpaw asked Featherwhisker eagerly.

"We will." He promised. "I just want to show you the herbs and what their purpose is-then I'll show you where to find them."

"Will I learn any warrior stuff?" Spottedpaw meowed as she followed the medicine cat to his den. _No-our den!_ She realized excitedly.

"In time." Featherwhisker purred. "All medicine cats are supposed to learn basic fighting skills; there are still dangerous animals and rogues." Spottedpaw nodded seriously. "I can also teach you some basic hunting. It's not part of normal medicine cat training but I've found it quite useful so I may as well teach you the hunting crouch." The two medicine cats stopped in front of Featherwhisker's supply of herbs. "Now, here comes the long part-learning all the herbs."

"I remember a few." Spottedpaw reminded him. "Yarrow, catmint, and poppy seeds." She nodded towards each one as she named it.

"That's a good start." Featherwhisker praised her. "I'll start showing you which ones help sickness and then which ones help wounds from fighting." As the ThunderClan medicine cat began reciting the herbs as he pointed them out, Spottedpaw's head whirled. _I hope I can be as good as Featherwhisker one day!_


	4. Chapter 4

"You did very well, Spottedpaw!" Featherwhisker congratulated her. The two were returning to camp after basic fighting training. Spottedpaw had been Featherwhisker's apprentice for a quarter moon and she already felt much stronger and smarter than when she had first become an apprentice. Featherwhisker had already shown her the whole territory, as well as where the best places to gather herbs were, and had just finished showing her some fighting techniques. "You can go ahead and take something from the fresh-kill pile-you've earned it!" Spottedpaw beamed as she took a squirrel.

"Share?" Spottedpaw looked up to see Redpaw padding over-his tortoiseshell coat was dusted with scraps of moss, showing that he had just returned from cleaning the elders' den. Spottedpaw nodded and shifted so the squirrel was between them. As the two apprentices devoured the prey, Tigerpaw and Thistleclaw emerged from the gorse tunnel, fur fluffed and tails held high.

"I showed that kittypet a lesson he sure won't forget!" The dark tabby apprentice boasted. Thistleclaw nodded.

"If you keep this up, you'll be a warrior in no time! I'm glad you showed those good-for-nothing kittypets what it's like to be beaten by a true ThunderClan cat!" He agreed. "Isn't that right, Spottedpaw?"

"Me?" Spottedpaw's mouth felt full of fluff as the large warrior cast his dark amber gaze on her. Redpaw nudged her sharply.

"I'm interested to know the opinion of the next medicine cat of ThunderClan." Thistleclaw replied silkily. Spottedpaw felt uncomfortable under Thistleclaw's scorching gaze but she knew that she ought to answer.

"I'm sure that Tigerpaw will make an amazing warrior." Spottedpaw replied quietly, avoiding the real issue. She privately hated the war on kittypets that Thistleclaw and Tigerpaw seemed determined to keep going but didn't want to get dragged into an argument with two cats much older and more trained than her.

"Thank you Spottedpaw." Thistleclaw dipped his head to her, making the medicine cat apprentice feel even more awkward. "I'm pleased to hear you have faith in my training." _Is he joking?_ Spottedpaw wanted nothing more than to get away from Thistleclaw, to go back to the safety of the medicine cat den with Featherwhisker. Instead, she swallowed around the imaginary lump in her throat and bit into the squirrel.


	5. Author's Note

**Author's Note: So yeah, people on this site are such big dicks from when I was on here a few years ago and really rude and not helpful at all. I've been posting on some other sites and people have been really positive on those, so if you want my account on there, feel free to PM me and I'll tell you. Don't know if I'll keep posting on this site because people are really determined to be douchebags since they have nothing better to do? I guess? Yeah. Anyway, thanks to all my supporters and as always hope the haters get well soon and get hit by a bus a la Regina George. -Moss**


End file.
